Angel In The Dirt, Book Three: Follow Me
by Debwood-1999
Summary: After Jay's successful assimilation into the Wyatt family, Bray sets his sights on Daniel Bryan. Daniel joins the family and follows them eagerly. But if something sounds too good to be true...it usually is. Book Three of the Angel In The Dirt Series!
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: First of all, a big THANK YOU to those who have followed, favorited, and reviewed this series. It means a lot to me, because writing is my passion. **

**This is Book Three of my **_**Angel In The Dirt **_**series, featuring Jay/Christian and his journey with the Wyatts. Book One was told from Jay's perspective. Book Two was Luke's perspective. Book Three is Bray's story. This will cover the weeks that Daniel was part of the Wyatts.**

**Originally, I was planning on this installment being Jay's decision (in my story, anyway!) to postpone his retirement after learning of Vince's plan to break up the Wyatt's and bury them to protect his cash cow, John Cena. However, after watching the Wyatt/Daniel Bryan feud, I've decided that there's a bit more mileage in this series before we get to that point. That might turn into Book Four! Normally, I don't like writing series, or sequels, because sequels (with the exception of the Lord Of The Rings movie trilogy and Harry Potter series) tend to lose their quality after a few installments. **

**And all of this was spawned from a series of one-shots!:) **

**Which reminds me...**

**DISCLAIMERS (And I will only type this out once): NOT MY CHARACTERS (except for my OC's, which not surprisingly, will be quiet for this installment). This series was based on and inspired by the Jay/Wyatt one-shot series written by theytalktome on FFDN, AKA Valiumforaviper on Deviant Art, and ItsBeckettBitch on Twitter, and it's used with permission from the author! **

**Sermons, promos, etc, are courtesy of cagematch dot net, their extensive promo database, and webmaster Philip Kreikenbohm, along with onlineonslaught dot com and other sources that I'll be happy to cite if necessary. Match descriptions, if necessary, are courtesy of wrestleview dot com and Wikipedia. Story avatar is **_**Haunted**_** by Lindsey Ward, AKA Galixa on Deviant Art.**

_**Angel In The Dirt, Book Three: Follow Me  
>By Debwood-1999<strong>_

_**Chapter One**_

"_Transformation is my favorite game and in my experience, anger and frustration are the result of you not being authentic somewhere in your life or with someone in your life. Being fake about anything creates a block inside of you. Life can't work for you if you don't show up as you."_  
>― <em>Jason Mraz<em>

_From the word _Go,_ I've been trying my hardest to spread my message in the WWE. But up until Jay joining my flock, it was largely hit or miss. Jay was the jewel in my crown. He was of course, was an extreme case, and if you're reading this, then you're already familiar with his story. He would have been a suicide statistic had my family and I not intervened. _

_Kane, Kofi Kingston and The Miz...those didn't stick._

_CM Punk...suffice it to say that he was a selfish, self-centered Straightedged hypocrite, and I was glad to see him take his ball and go home._

_Daniel Bryan...sigh. So much potential. He was an underdog in need of guidance. In need of a family, a message, a purpose. But at the end, you couldn't describe that situation without using the word _cluster _in it somewhere. _

_I wanted to save Daniel from himself, like I'd saved Jay Reso. _

_Daniel wasn't suicidal by any stretch, but I could sense his despair and heartache. I wanted to give him a place where he belonged, far from the Authority, and their influence. The Authority would never let him succeed, and I knew that. Everyone around him knew that. But with us, he would be safe. He'd be loved. He'd grow in knowledge, and eventually, he would be able to spread my message, like the others in my flock. _

_Of course, my methods were unorthodox (like they usually are), but in the end, he admitted that the Authority's machine would never let him succeed, and he accepted my invitation. He was one of my flock for a few glorious weeks, until he decided to betray me and the others in front of a worldwide audience. _

_Luke warned me. Erick warned me. Even Jay warned me. But I chose not to pay attention to their warnings. Long story short, Daniel Bryan made a mockery of the message I've been trying to spread through the WWE. _

_Where I come from, being a traitor is a sin of the highest order. Daniel Bryan didn't expose me in the steel cage the night he turned his back on the family. He only exposed himself. Because only a coward would use his free wings to fly right back into the cage he came out of. The fans who cheered him and rewarded him for his betrayal were nothing but animals. Mindless sheep who only looked up to him because they chose to kneel. _

_Pity those poor, misguided, misunderstood souls. Maybe some of them were salvageable. Maybe not._

_I hoped that Daniel went home that night, hugged his mom, told her he loved her, and told her he was sorry. Because everything that happened to him afterwards...he brought on himself. _

_So, this story is about how I tried to save another soul. But it's not about how I failed with the one man I wanted. It's about how I _succeeded_ with the ones I already had_.

_After Jay went back to Florida to settle his affairs, I had a nagging doubt in the back of my mind. What if he was just going through the motions of being part of the family? What if he went right back to the dark place he was at before we found him? What if, after everything we did, after all the efforts we made, he went right out and killed himself? _

_What if...what if...what if…?_

_Well, after what Daniel Bryan did to humiliate us, those _what if's_ were unfounded. _

_Sometimes you need failures in your life so you can better appreciate the successes. What Erick and Luke and I did for Jay Reso was the greatest success of all. _

_And it had to take a failure with the magnitude of Daniel Bryan's for us all to see it._

~~~ANGEL~~~

_"We live in a world where false heroism is a sickness and must be dealt with. I know what plagues them, and I hold the cure in the palm of my hand. Ashes, ashes, we all fall down."  
>-Bray Wyatt, WWE Smackdown 111/13_

_RAW 12/30/13 -  
>Richmond, Virginia<em>

_"There's a place in the meadow,  
>A place you can hide.<br>Walk with the reaper,  
>Leave this world behind..." <em>

Bray sung softly into the microphone he held in his hand as he gazed down at the fallen Daniel Bryan. Across from him stood Erick and Luke, whose poker faces easily concealed their anticipation. It was now or never. If Bray couldn't bring Bryan into his fold now, then there would be no more chances.

His own words rattled around in his head; _I've done horrible things to people in the name of cause. I justified it because I told myself that it was for the greater good. I was brutal, I was unconventional, but if I could make someone see the light at the end, then it was all worth it._

The Eater of Worlds spoke again, in a more serious tone. "I'm afraid, Bryan," he announced. "This is where our story ends. I have no mercy left to give! It could have been _different,_ it could have been _better, it could have been perfect!" _His voice rose as he continued to speak, and there was a sense of urgency in his words. He paced the ring like a giant cat, shaking his head in disappointment. "Well now, this is _your_ fault. I'm gonna punish you. I want you to open your eyes."

Bray grabbed a bunch of Daniel's hair in his hamlike fist and pulled his head up. "Open your eyes and look at your dismay!" he shouted, dropping to his knees. "Open your eyes, Bryan!" he continued, and he giggled in spite of himself. "This is the end."

Daniel fixed his dazed eyes upon the Wyatt's patriarch. His voice was faint. "You're...you're right."

Bray smiled inwardly. Had he finally convinced Daniel of the futility of fighting the Authority? He had to be sure. "Say it again!" he demanded, shoving the microphone in Daniel's face. "Say that again!"

"You're right," Daniel repeated. Bray let go of Daniel's hair and his soon-to-be convert dropped face first onto the canvas. He was exhausted.

A chant of _No! No! No!_ began to rise from the crowd. Inwardly Bray shook his head. _They don't understand what I'm trying to do,_ he sighed to himself.

He crouched down and got right into Daniel's face. "Say it again! Stand up and say it again, Daniel! Say it!"

Daniel stretched out his hand and tried to grab the mic from Bray's hand. Bray pulled it away. If Daniel wanted to speak, then he had to put forth the effort. "You want this? You want this? Then say it, Daniel! Say it!" A moment passed, and then Bray realized that Daniel was too beaten down and exhausted to get up, so he finally put the mic into Daniel's hand and climbed to his feet. "Come on! Say it!"

Daniel locked eyes with the Eater of Worlds. "You're right," he sighed, as a beatific grin spread across Bray's face.

"You were always right," he continued. "No matter how many matches I won, no matter how loud these people cheered for me, you were always right. No matter how many matches I won...no matter how loud these people cheered for me...you were always right. The machine...the machine would never let me win. No matter how loud you people chanted. You chanted _Yes!_ in every building I've ever been to and they don't care."

Daniel looked up at his twisted savior, as the crowd shouted and jeered in surprise. "I'm yours," he said, his voice thick with resignation. "Let me join...your family."

The Eater of Worlds stretched his hand out, beaming like a proud papa. "I always have a home for you, Daniel."

Daniel reached out with his own hand, intending to grasp the hand of Eater of Worlds. But at the last second, Bray jerked his hand away and kicked Daniel in the ribs, sending him toppling sideways onto the canvas. He stepped back several feet and spread his arms out to the side, like a crucifix.

"Then you better start crawling. Crawl, Daniel! C'mon! Crawl!"

Daniel half-crawled, half dragged himself forward slowly, laboriously, across the canvas. Bray stood only ten feet away from him, but to the beat-down combatant, he was miles away. "Is this what you want?" Bray shouted, in an odd form of encouragement. "Is this what you desire? Come on. What are you waiting for? What are you waiting for? WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, DANIEL? COME ON!"

It took some time, but eventually, Daniel managed to reach Bray, and he grabbed a handful of Bray's pants to pull himself up to his knees and held his arms out to the side. Bray felt an odd sense of _Déjà vu _as he crouched down and wrapped his arm around Daniel's chest.

_When did I do this before, _he wondered with a chuckle, thinking back to the long days of discipline last summer with Jay in the garage.

Bray brushed Daniel's sweaty hair aside and kissed his forehead. "Welcome to the family," he whispered, before he hit Daniel with the finishing move he'd named after the woman he'd loved and lost. Daniel crashed to the canvas in a stunned, sweaty heap.

Bray sunk to his knees and gripped Daniel's hand. "This is forever," he announced, as Luke and Erick drew closer. Daniel could do nothing but nod. "This is going to change everything."

And with that, he climbed to his feet and instructed Luke and Eric to help their newest convert out of the ring and help him up the ramp. He beamed like a new papa as he lead his family backstage. Halfway up the ramp, however, Bray's sons hesitated.

"No!" Daniel insisted. "I can walk." Luke and Erick looked at him with some concern, but kept their distance. They glanced up at Bray, who was nodding and beckoning Daniel with his fingers.

Amidst the chants of his name, as well as a chant of _No! No! No! _Daniel staggered towards the Wyatt's twisted patriarch, but then he hesitated and turned towards the crowd, as Luke and Erick caught up to their leader on top of the ramp.

Bray could sense his uncertainty. "How far have they gotten you?" he exclaimed. "How far have you got listening to them? Come on, let me show you what you can be! Come on, Bryan! Come on, what are you waiting for? The world is waiting outside."

Silently, he thought, _Come on, Daniel! Don't let them change your mind! Let us help you! Let me heal you! _Daniel turned to Bray, then to the crowd...and then he turned away to follow his new family backstage.

Bray couldn't stop the grin that spread once again across his face. His family was growing, and he couldn't wait to share his knowledge and love with his newest convert. But as Proverbs says, _Pride goes before destruction, a haughty spirit before a fall._

And that destruction would be swift and painful.

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Love these chapters that write themselves. And since today was slow at work, I got it finished sooner than I thought (YAY ME!). Jay wasn't in this chapter, but he will be in the next one. **

**REVIEWS = LOVE**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: WAAAHHH! My iPod touch died on me today! I ordered a new one from Amazon, so I'll get it in my mailbox on Thursday. It'll be a bigger one (64 GB), so I can put more stuff on it!:) I'm sure I can get my data files from my dead one, but it's just having to get a new one that bugs the hell out of me! Oh well. I had it for nearly four years, so I'm surprised that it lasted as long as it did!**

**BTW, after watching (or trying to watch) last nights RAW (1/5/15) I've decided to give up on the WWE for the time being. I can't describe what's going on without using the word _cluster_ in it. Sure it was cool that Bray won the ambulance match, but it would have been nice to see DEAN pick up a W! What the f?!k!**

**DISCLAIMERS: See Chapter One. Online Onslaught and Wikipedia provided some of the match play by play.**

_**Chapter Two**_

"_One day you will do things for me that you hate. That is what it means to be family."_  
>― <em>Jonathan Safran Foer, Everything Is Illuminated <em>

_"Send us someone. Just don't send us anyone you want back."_  
>― <em>Luke Harper, RAW 527/13_

With his head down, and his hair covering his face, Daniel let himself be escorted by Bray down the hallway backstage. Luke and Erick brought up the rear, to ensure that their newest convert wouldn't try to bolt. The whispering and bits of hushed conversation buzzed through the air like a swarm of locusts, and Daniel found the noise difficult to ignore.

Even more difficult to ignore were the words that Bray was uttering to his newest addition; "We all must learn to survive in a world as wicked as this one, Daniel. The world casts people like us out, tosses them aside like we're bags of trash. But I take them in, I embrace them, and I give them a sense of purpose. We grow together, and we unite together as brothers and sisters in the name of cause. You'll be safe with us. You'll enter the lion's den as a man, and you'll emerge a monster that's ready to take on and change the world. Just like the rest of us."

Daniel shivered.

The ragtag group made their way to an empty locker room. Having your own space was an unintentional perk of being one of the most feared groups in the WWE, and Bray considered himself and the rest of his family fortunate that the room they used tonight was clean and modern, with hot water and fresh towels.

A blonde man leaned against the doorway, smirky and tousle-haired, his tall gangly frame half-in and half-out of the private room. He wore a pair of faded green pants, brown workboots, and a blue denim shirt that had the sleeves ripped off it. His muscled arms were folded across his chest, and his blue eyes were narrow and piercing. He looked like a man who was willing to fight with his nails, as well as his fists and feet, if he absolutely had to. This man looked familiar, and Daniel wondered where he'd seen him before.

Bray spoke the man's name kindly. "Jay."

Jay Reso grinned. His smile grew wider as he approached Daniel, who looked uncomfortable and resigned. Placing a big hand on his back, he said, "Welcome to the family."

Daniel glanced down silently at his boots.

"Help your new brother wash up and change his clothes," Bray instructed his blonde convert. "We'll have a late supper, and then we'll hit the road."

"Of course." Jay ushered him into the locker room. Even though the showers were semi-private, Bray wanted Erick and Luke to wait until Jay and Daniel were occupied, so they hung back until they heard running water before they entered to take their respective showers.

Jay turned on the water and adjusted the temperature. "Take off your gear and wash up," he ordered Daniel. His manner at the moment was blunt and all-business. He and his brothers had to hit the road soon.

"Come on, Daniel. It's nothing I haven't seen already," Jay pressed on, when Daniel hesitated.

As Daniel peeled off his boots, his trunks and the rest of his wrestling gear, he could sense an aura about the older blonde that read, _I'm stronger than you, Daniel, and don't ever forget that. Sure, you're willing to talk the talk, but you'd better be willing to walk the walk. When it comes to this family, you're the low man on the totem pole until you prove yourself trustworthy._

The steamy hot water washed over Daniel's hair and ran down his body as he stepped into the spray. Keeping his eyes averted—he didn't want Daniel any more uncomfortable than he already was—Jay handed him a wash rag and bottle with a blue and white label on it. The cap on the bottle was popped open, and Daniel could smell peppermint.

Jay answered Daniel's question before it was even asked. "It's Castile soap. Has tons of uses. You don't need that much."

"Where are my things?" Daniel asked, his voice wary.

"I collected them earlier. They're already packed." He paused, narrowing his eyes. "Now quit stalling and wash yourself. All over."

Daniel shuddered as goosebumps rose on his arms. Avoiding Jay's piercing gaze as much as he could, he turned towards the tile wall and began to bathe. He washed as quickly as he could, scrubbing the Castile soap through his hair and beard (Jay instructed him to water it down; using it straight out of the bottle left the hair feeling and looking greasy) , and lathering up his body before standing under the hot spray of water again to rinse off.

When he finished, Jay handed him a fluffy towel, a comb, and a tube of leave-in conditioner. "Now dry off and comb this into your hair," he instructed, stepping out of the way and turning his eyes away so that Daniel could have a semblance of privacy. "Your beard, too. Don't want your hair turning into a rat's nest." Jay motioned to his left. "Your clothes are on the bench."

As he dried off and combed out his hair, Daniel gazed down blankly at the clothing on the small wooden bench. There was underwear, socks, tennis shoes, and a pair of blue coveralls. They were all clean, and the coveralls smelled of fabric softener.

A lump rose in Daniel's throat as he dressed. All he'd wanted was a chance to go one-on-one with Bray tonight and take him apart for everything that he'd been put through the past several weeks. But Brad Maddox (that smarmy little punk) had to turn the opportunity into a gauntlet match of sorts, so that he could make himself look good in front of his bosses. _Thanks a lot, Maddox!_ Daniel thought bitterly, as he tied his shoes._ I'm stuck in a cult because you had to suck up to your bosses. _

_You bastard! _

~~~ANGEL~~~

The Wyatt's vehicle was an old but well-kept Winnebago parked at the very end of the lot. Daniel was led into a bedroom so small, there was barely enough room for him to turn around and was instructed to sit down on the bed.

"Don't stray," Jay ordered the new convert, before he exited the RV. Daniel heard a door slam, and then the click of a lock. He then heard Jay speaking to the Wyatt patriarch, and judging by how loud their voices sounded, they were right up against the door to prevent him from escaping:

_"I wasn't expecting you back until next week, Jay."_

_"You're not too inconvenienced, are you?"_

_"Not at all, Jay. In fact, I appreciated the additional help. The boys and I could handle Daniel all by ourselves, but since you're here, it takes quite a bit of stress off."_

_"I'm family now. Families do for each other. And besides, I had nothing better to do after my house sold three days ago."_

"_Really? Well, congratulations."_

"_Thanks. I attended the closing. Had to make sure the couple that was purchasing the house would agree to not use it as a rental. I even watched them sign all the paperwork."_

_"Smart move, making sure the new owners don't turn it into a rental. You don't want something you worked so hard for fall into the hands of someone who's irresponsible. Well anyway, I'm glad you're back."_

_"I'm glad to be back, Bray, even though I'm not performing. I missed you, believe it or not...everyone backstage was looking at me like I'd sprouted horns or something. I can only imagine what they're thinking._ What the hell is Jay Reso doing, hanging around with the Wyatts?"

"_Let them think what they want, Jay. Their opinion means nothing now..."_

Daniel turned away from the conversation. He was beat down and dog-tired, so perhaps a catnap was in order. Wearily, he lay back on the bed and shut his eyes, letting his mind drift off...

~~~ANGEL~~~

_From the moment they arrived in the WWE, the Wyatts had targeted and attacked countless superstars, including Kane, Kofi Kingston and The Miz, all in the name of spreading Bray's cause, his preachings and his philosophies._

_In late October, during an episode of RAW, the Wyatts attacked Daniel backstage, and later attacked his friend CM Punk in the ring. With Punk and Daniel watching each other's backs, their fights with Erick, Bray, and Luke continued on RAW and Smackdown, until a match between the teams was made for for Survivor Series._

_At Survivor Series, Punk and Bryan went up against - and defeated — Luke and Erick. The next night, on RAW, while Punk was attacked by The Shield (under orders from Triple H, the COO), the Wyatts capitalized on the moment and kidnapped Daniel. Their success was short-lived however, when Daniel escaped. The boys had forgotten that their rental car had an emergency trunk latch on the inside, and Daniel simply popped open the trunk and bailed at the first opportunity._

_In spite of this setback, the assaults continued. Bray was determined to make Daniel his next son, and he'd do whatever it took to ensure that the WWE's resident underdog joined the fold. He congratulated Daniel on his win over Fandango, and then he painted himself and Bryan as kindred spirits. He underestimated Bryan after seeing him on TV, he told Daniel, doting over his little girlfriend, buying her diamonds and whatnot. _

"_They look at you like you're some circus clown," Bray pointed out. "They look at you like a gorilla in a cage, Son." He even went so far as to ask Daniel how long he could continue to put up with "their" world, and to care about that universe, while pretending not to notice that "they" didn't want him sullying "their" red carpets. "They can't love you like I can," Bray pressed on, extending an invitation to join his family._

_Daniel, of course, wanted no part of it, and the stalking and assaults escalated. At TLC, Daniel faced the Wyatts in a three on one handicap match. Halfway during the action, Bray offered another invitation. Daniel, of course, refused, and Bray's "sons" dispatched of him shortly after. _

_By the time RAW in Richmond, Virginia rolled around, both Wyatt and Daniel were at the ends of their respective ropes. Each was running out of patience with the other. Daniel was ready to take Bray apart for all the torment. Bray was going to ensure that Daniel joined his family. _

_Failure was not an option for either man. _

_Angrily, Daniel stormed into the office of General Manager Brad Maddox, who was bragging to Triple H and his wife that he had everything under control (they were in agreement) and demanded a match with Bray Wyatt. Instead of granting Daniel his wish, Maddox, always looking to impress the Authority, insisted that he would have to earn the opportunity in a gauntlet match. First, he would face Luke Harper. If he won, he'd face Erick Rowan. And if he won again, then and only then would he be able to face Bray Wyatt. Daniel, desperate for some payback, accepted the challenge._

_Luke gave Daniel everything he could handle, but Daniel managed to eke out a victory. However, it took nearly twenty minutes to put the Big Rig away, and it left Daniel exhausted._

_Erick pounced on Daniel like a giant cat in the beginning of his match and manhandled him until both of them were outside the ring. And then Erick picked Daniel up like he was a sack of laundry and chucked him into and over the announce table. Daniel looked down and out, and Erick gazed down at him proudly before completely dominating the smaller competitor and climbing onto the top rope to deliver a fallaway slam. However, Erick took too much time celebrating the impressive move, leading to Daniel reaching up to roll him up for a surprise pin._

_After the match an embarrassed Erick tried to continue a beatdown on Bryan until Luke dove into the ring to pull him away. It created the impression that Bray wanted to do this one-on-one._

_Then Bray climbed into the ring. He circled Daniel like a shark circling a life raft...and then signaled for Luke and Erick to attack._

_Bray had no intention of going one-on-one with Daniel. He was counting on his sons to take the fight out of his would-be-convert so that Daniel would be left with no other option but to join the family. It was a long-shot, he knew...but if he could bring Daniel Bryan into the fold, then it would all be worth it._

~~~ANGEL~~~

Daniel was vaguely aware of the others climbing into the RV in preparation for their trip to the next venue. He dozed, not really slipping into a deep sleep, because he was still in shock over his situation. Which explained why he was jolted awake by the feel of something being wrapped around his ankle, and the soft sound of something metallic clinking. His eyes flew open. Jay was looming over Daniel, wrapping a steel cuff around his ankle. The cuff was attached to a long chain that ran across the floor of the RV to an unknown source.

"_What the hell are you doing?!"_ Daniel gasped in horror.

"Sorry, Daniel," Jay said, quietly. "We can't take any chances of you bolting. In case you try to bail, the chain's connected to an eyebolt beneath the cabinets along the floor. And there's a padlock on that end, so don't get any ideas. It's long enough that you can walk around in here, but no further."

"But I'm part of your family!" Daniel insisted, his eyes pleading. "You don't need to do this!"

"I know you are," Jay assured him. "But we can't that risk." Bray and the others had learned plenty from the botched kidnapping several weeks ago. And they knew how fast Daniel could be in the ring, so this time around, they were taking as many precautions as possible.

"So, will I have to jump through hoops before you guys let me off the leash?" Daniel questioned his captor, a sarcastic tone to his voice.

"Hey," Jay chastised gently, as he sat down on the bed next to the new convert. "Don't get smart with us. All you have to do is show us that you can be trusted. Then we'll decide if it's time to unlock you."

The words weren't spoken, but Daniel sensed the message as he nodded his head. _Be good, and you'll be rewarded. We can be generous and kind, but you have to earn it. And once we give you some freedoms, you owe us your obedience._

The RV rolled out of its parking space and rumbled onto the street.

~~~ANGEL~~~

Bray (who was driving) pulled into the parking lot of some truck stop halfway between Richmond and Washington DC so that he and his sons could eat. Supper was decent, but nothing to write home about. Chicken pot pies from KFC, iced tea and dessert. The Wyatts ate like they were starving. Daniel ate, but he didn't taste much; he just pushed the food down like he was shoveling coal into a furnace.

As he ate, Daniel watched the others interact. The Wyatts had the appearance of sweaty, unhygienic grunge rats in the ring, and he assumed they'd all smell the same way. But they _didn't. _Their clothes looked faded and old, but they were _clean. _Their hair and beards were untamed, but clean as well. And sure, they'd smelled a little sweaty earlier tonight, but that was merely from in-ring exertion and not because they didn't bathe.

And what made things more odd was that compared to the others, Jay was much more clean-cut. Sure he had unruly hair and a beard (a Vandyke, to be precise), but his was nowhere near the detonations of hair on Bray and his other two sons.

So, Daniel asked the obvious question while Jay was bringing him dessert, one of those Little Bucket parfaits with the chocolate pudding and whipped cream. "Why don't you have a beard like the others?"

Jay's answer was short, sweet, and to the point. "Because Luke likes me like this."

"What do you mean, _Luke likes me like this?"_

Jay gazed over towards Luke, who had just glanced up from his meal. Daniel could catch the affectionate gaze both in Jay's eyes and in Luke's. The older blonde didn't need to say the words; his facial expressions spoke volumes.

"Oh...OH!" Daniel shuddered. Reso and Harper..._lovers? _ He couldn't wrap his head around it. "Uhmmm….why? How?" he sputtered.

"Long story. But suffice it to say that he helped put me back together when I was at my lowest and least. Him and Bray. Erick too. They brought me down to the very dust and then built me back up."

_You sound like a head case! Of course, coming from some guy who owns five cats, that's no surprise! _Daniel wanted to say, but he remained silent. No point in antagonizing the blonde cult member.

Jay, however, sensed Daniel's suspicion. "I know that sounded crazy, but that's how Bray would put it," he shrugged. "I'll put that to you in a different way. Bray and the others found me when I was planning take my own life. It was a lot of tough love, but when it was all over, it was like I was reborn. I owe them my loyalty, and my life."

"Did Bray do the same thing to you? Kidnap you? Chain you up like a dog?"

Jay turned away so that Daniel couldn't see the look of fear that flashed across his face. That question brought up some memories that he wasn't ready to face yet:

_-Jay's heart began to race, and a jolt of adrenaline surged through his body in preparation for a flight-or-fight response. Frantically, he twisted his hands this way and that, and tried to move them back and forth in an effort to slip the cuffs off his hands. But his hands were too big, and the cuffs were too snug. They weren't going anywhere, and neither was Jay-_

He took a moment to compose himself and pressed his lips into a tight line before answering. His voice was quiet, his expression unreadable. "He did what he had to do."

Daniel decided not to press for any details. Instead, he asked a more easily answered (he thought, anyway) question. "Why does he want me then? Why do you guys want me in your family?"

"Do you hear how loud the people chant for you?" Jay asked. Daniel nodded. "They chant for you, they shout YES, YES YES! Where do those chants lead you? What do they do for you?" When Daniel didn't answer, Jay continued. "I can answer that for you real easy. Nowhere, and nothing.

"And don't get me started on the Authority." Jay let out a derisive little snort. "They were against you since the day they took over. Every time you tried to stand up to them, they always punished you for it. If they genuinely liked you and wanted you to succeed, then they would have listened to what you had to say and engage in some kind of discussion. They would have given you what you wanted and made a one-on-one match with you and Bray. They never would have made you compete in that gauntlet match tonight.

"Everyone knows it was a losing battle. At the end of the night, you were left without a choice. You were spinning your wheels and going nowhere. After a while, it gets to you. It tears you apart. I should know. After Edge left the WWE, I was torn apart as well by people I thought were my friends. I was torn apart by upper management.

"Bray broke me and healed me because he didn't want to see me torn apart. Bray doesn't want to see you torn apart, either. He wants to give you the world. He wants to make you part of something significant. A great revival in this world. He wants to give you love and unconditional acceptance. Things that you haven't gotten since you've been here. But you have to trust him."

Jay smiled kindly. "We can be great friends, Daniel. And I can help you. We can help you." He paused and then got up off the bed and dropped a plastic spoon into Daniel's lap before stepping out of the tiny bedroom. "Now come on. Eat your dessert."

Jay shut the door quietly, leaving Daniel with a chain around his ankle, and a jumbled mess of thoughts in his head.

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Soooo….not sure if I liked the ending of this chapter. I wrote this chapter like I did so that I could re-introduce Jay as a _bona fide_ Wyatt. He's trying his hardest to be kind to Daniel, and if you remember how Daniel's saga with the Wyatt's ended, it'll be pretty heartbreaking later on. **

**REVIEWS = LOVE**


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: I've been playing with my new-to-me 64 GB iPod Touch. Arrived via UPS on January 9, 2015. I'm OVER THE MOON with it right now!:) I'd say that I was able to recover about 75 percent of my files from my previous iPod, and luckily, they were the really important ones! The ones that didn't transfer over can be easily recreated. Got all my pics of Jay/Christian saved there, not to mention saved on my hard drive, online, and on a flash drive!**

**This is why you should always backup your files in multiple locations. If you can't recover them thru one location, you can easily use the other.**

**Now, without further adieu...onwards and upwards to the next chapter! **

**I understand that Smackdown for January 3, 2014 was taped on December 28, 2013, but for the sake of the story, it'll be taped on New Year's Eve. Seeing how Brie Bella conducted herself during Daniel's captivity really drove home the fact (for me) that Daniel was playing the Wyatts for fools. Brie WILL make an appearance. Thanks to Dante 101 for mentioning those details. **

**DISCLAIMERS: Please see the previous chapters. Match play-by-play is courtesy of Wrestleview dot com.**

_**Chapter Three**_

_For two glorious weeks, we had a fifth member of our family. _

_I wanted to think that I'd finally unearthed Daniel's ruthless, aggressive side. The side that gets things done and doesn't back down from anyone or anything. I thought I'd found another angel in the dirt. He, along with his new brothers, would work together to bring forth a new era of truth and change. _

_But before I could reintroduce Daniel Bryan to the WWE as my newest son and guide him along his path, I had to make sure he was serious about becoming part of my flock. So, on New Year's Eve, deep in the basement of the venue in Washington DC, I made Daniel kneel in front of me. Erick, Jay and Luke stood behind him as I made him proclaim his loyalty to the family._

_Now, don't misunderstand me. I didn't force Daniel to completely walk away from his previous life. I just wanted him to get his priorities in order. I wanted Daniel to follow Him. Serve the Lord. Put Him first, and the rest will fall into place. With that mindset, we could take on the world!_

_But there were a few wrinkles we needed to iron out first. Namely, one wrinkle, who just happened to be Daniel's fiancée. _

_I didn't need to watch that mindless dreck called _Total Divas_ to know that Daniel and Brie Bella were an item. Now I wasn't going to force Daniel to cut her off. Far from it. In fact, I suggested that Daniel call Brie and stay in contact with her. Perhaps we could eventually bring her around to our way of thinking. If Brie was part of that new era that I wanted to help bring about, I reasoned, then who was I to get in the way? _

_But did Daniel _really_ love her? Or was he in love with the idea of them together? After all, _Total Divas _was a popular TV show, and the weekly exposure was tempting. And who's to say that Daniel was only with Brie because of the publicity that the show brought? But, that would be something for us all to explore and examine later on. After all, we had all the time in the world._

_At least, we _thought_ we did._

_Yeah...for two glorious weeks, we had a fifth member of our family. _

~~~ANGEL~~~

_Smackdown Taping 12/31/13  
>Washington DC<em>

_After he made Daniel proclaim his loyalty to the Wyatts, and after he allowed the newest Wyatt to call his fiancee, Bray took Daniel back to the RV so that the two of them could begin their studies and get some rest. _

_Before the match with the Rhodes Brothers, Luke, Erick, and Jay gathered in their private locker room and prayed that the match went smoothly and that nobody got seriously injured. After the tag match, the boys would watch fireworks and ring in the New Year and then part company. In the morning, Bray would take his new convert back to the compound while Luke, Erick and Jay traveled with the rest of the roster for house show appearances. _

_Cody Rhodes and and his brother Dustin (aka Goldust) made their way down to the ring to defend their WWE Tag Team Championships. Luke and Erick appeared in the ring after the lights went out. Bray's rocking chair was at ringside, but he wasn't in it. Michael Cole and his colleague, John Bradshaw Layfield, wondered Bray and Daniel were._

"_This is weird, where's Bray Wyatt?"_

"_A more pressing matter, Michael. Where's Daniel Bryan?"_

"_So Harper and Rowan are out here alone to take on the Rhodes Brothers for the Tag Team Championship. Bray Wyatt would normally be in the rocking chair. He's not accompanying the Wyatts here tonight. Daniel Bryan, who joined the Wyatt family Monday night on RAW, is not here either. We can tell you this...apparently, according to Daniel Bryan's fiancée, Brie Bella, she's been in some sort of contact with Daniel this week. Apparently, he's okay, and that's all she really knows. And Goldust starts things off against Harper here tonight…"_

_Dustin started the match against Luke. The two of them circled the ring before Dustin made a spectacle of himself by rubbing his body and taking a few chops at Luke, who stared at his opponent in disdain and didn't flinch. Dustin ducked a right hand and hit one of his own. Luke powered Dustin to the corner and punched him in the ribs before sending him into the ropes and shoulder blocking him down. The big man taunted Dustin as he climbed to his feet, and he was rewarded by a roundhouse right. Dustin tagged in his younger brother, and the two of them planted Harper into the mat with a double suplex, but didn't get any count from the ref._

_Luke reversed a whip on Cody, but the younger Rhodes slid through his legs and dropkicked him in the knee. Dustin was tagged in, and he dropped an elbow on Luke before applying a side headlock. Luke managed to fight out of it and raked Dustin across the eyes before he tagged in Erick. Rowan landed a head-butt on Dustin and got in a few hard rights before Dustin returned the favor. Rowan powered him to his corner, and Luke was tagged in again. Luke sent him into the ropes, but he missed a clothesline. Dustin then took him down with a clothesline of his own before hitting him with an uppercut. Dustin then caught him with some punches in the corner. Erick tried to intervene, but Dustin decked him as well. Mistake. Luke retaliated with a vicious forearm to the jaw._

_Erick was tagged back in, and he dropped a knee on Dustin and forearm shivered him in the chest before whipping him hard into the opposite corner. The impact left Dustin crumpled on the mat. Erick then choked him on the bottom rope before clubbing him on the back and belting him in the corner before tagging in his partner. Luke delivered a hard right to Dustin's face before applying a modified headlock. Dustin tried to break out of the hold, but Luke was relentless. Luke tossed Dustin into his corner and rushed him. He didn't stop in time; Dustin raised a foot and caught the big man between the eyes. Luke staggered and Dustin elbowed Erick in the face before he was able to interfere. Before Luke could recover from the elbow, Dustin attempted a leg trap sunset flip. It was unsuccessful, and both combatants wound up on the mat trying to recover._

_Luke hurried to tag in Erick, but Dustin was faster, and he tagged Cody in before Luke was halfway to his corner. He nailed Luke with a missile dropkick from the top rope, and then nailed the big man with a few roundhouse rights before missing a clothesline. He didn't miss with a high knee, however, and Luke was left dazed. Another uppercut and a knee to the kidneys sent Luke out of the ring. Erick was taken out by a Disaster Kick that sent him out of the ring as well._

_Before either of the Wyatts could react, Cody scaled the top rope to take Luke out with a plancha to the outside. Cody was inspired as he attempted to pick Luke up. Mistake. Luke launched the younger Rhodes into the barricade, and then picked him up like he was nothing and tossed him into the steel ring steps. So much for being inspired._

_Dustin rushed to check on his fallen brother. However, Luke and Erick (who'd jumped off the ring apron) stood together, blocking the older Rhodes's way. It was a Mexican standoff, with nobody backing down, until the referee demanded that one of the combatants get back in the ring._

_Luke rolled back in, followed by Erick, who climbed back on the ring apron. Luke, the legal man, tagged Erick, who jumped down to the floor. He picked up Cody like he was a child's toy and slammed the younger Rhodes's back into the steel post._

_Cody crumpled to the arena floor in a heap as the Wyatts, firmly in control, continued to bring on the punishment._

_Erick rolled Cody back into the ring and attempted a cover, but Cody was able to squirm away at a one-count. However, Cody couldn't get away quickly enough; Erick had his huge, sledgehammer like hands fisted up and squeezed up against the side of Cody's head. Cody yelled in pain. The referee dared to ask Erick if he wanted the bell rung; the hold, if properly applied, could break one's skull. It looked like Rowan was trying to re-arrange Cody's entire face._

_Dustin shouted encouragement to his little brother from the other side of the ring. It wasn't helping, as Erick planted Cody hard onto the canvas. Cody's back slammed hard into the mat, and he barely kicked out at a two-count. Erick, growing slightly frustrated, dragged the younger Rhodes back to his corner and dropped a hard elbow. The Wyatts' tactics were ugly but effective. They were gleefully mauling the tag champs without Bray in attendance._

_Cody attempted to fight back with a couple of kicks, but Erick stayed on the attack, backing him into another corner and tossing him back to his own. Luke was tagged in again, and he fixed Dustin with a glare that could break glass before he splashed Cody in the corner. A few more hard rights, and then he executed a gator roll before applying a grounded side headlock. Cody fought up from the move and Luke uppercut him before knocking Dustin off the apron when he tried to intervene. Luke delivered a headbutt to Cody before taking to the ropes. Rhodes hit the ropes alongside him, and he took Luke down with a clothesline._

_Erick was tagged in, and he tossed Cody across the ring so that he couldn't tag in his brother. Dustin yelled at Erick, daring the Wyatt's loner to take a shot at him. Erick refused to take the bait, and he headbutted Cody in the back of the head. The younger Rhodes fought back, but Erick continued the punishment and shoved him into the ropes and prepared to charge. Cody hung on, however and pulled the top rope down. Erick, unable to stop, tumbled out of the ring. Luke quickly tossed Erick back into the ring and wisely tagged himself in before Cody could reach his brother. Luke punched Dustin off the apron before hitting Cody with a sit-out powerbomb. Dustin broke up the pinfall, and he clotheslined Erick out of the ring as he tried to come in and help. Luke then knocked Dustin out of the ring._

_Luke sent Cody into the corner, but the younger Rhodes surprised him with a rollup for a near fall. A frustrated Luke then floored Rhodes with a big boot. Harper picked Rhodes up and tossed him in the corner before ripping at his nose. Luke set Cody up on the top rope and clubbed him in the back. Harper went for a super back suplex, but Cody elbowed him off. Cody then took him down with a moonsault block. Luke tagged in Erick before Cody reached his corner. Erick sent him into the ropes, but Cody ducked a clothesline and a hammer throw by Erick before he blind tagged his brother. Erick then caught Cody with a back body drop, but Dustin capitalized on his stealthiness by bouncing Erick into the ropes and rolling him up for the win._

_After the match, Jay congratulated his "brothers" on a great match, but admonished Erick for his inattentiveness and assumptions. "You assumed that Dustin wasn't planning anything, and he caught you off guard!" he said. "You should never assume, because it makes an ass out of you and me." Of course, Erick protested, but deep down, he and Luke knew the blonde veteran was right._

~~~ANGEL~~~

"Do I have to have a room at the end of the hall?"

"Sorry, Erick," Jay shrugged in apology. He and his brothers were at the hotel the WWE roster was staying at. They'd snuck in under the wire and got the last two vacancies. "They were the last two rooms available, and the only reason why we got them was because the previous reservation for each room fell through. New Year's Eve kinda killed the option of choice. You'll have to make do until morning."

"Or you could bunk with us tonight," Luke chimed in, his eyes twinkling. "We'll just pull the mattress off the box spring and we can sleep three people easy."

Erick looked at his two "brothers," blinked, and then shook his head. "I think I'll pass. Last thing I wanna hear is the two of you going at it like squirrels in a shoebox." He turned on his heel, dragging his suitcase behind him. "Good night, guys," he called out over his shoulder as he rumbled down the hall and disappeared.

When Erick was out of earshot, Jay turned to Luke. "Do we really sound like squirrels in a shoebox?"

Luke was snickering as he unlocked the hotel room he and Jay would be sharing for the night. "I don't know," he managed, escorting Jay into the room. "I don't pay attention to what we sound like when we're in bed..."

~~~ANGEL~~~

"I'm staying at one of those extended stay places right close to the Performance Center," Jay explained later, while he and Luke were watching TV. Nothing of interest was on, so the TV was little more than background noise at the moment. Jay thought he saw some music channels available, perhaps they'd have something worth listening to. "I use the facilities at the center to work out, and I paid for a six month lease at the extended place. The amenities are nice, and I get breakfast and dinner on the weekdays."

"Well, if you wanna come live on the compound, you're more than welcome to. We've been cleaning the place up. Looks really good now. Clearing out trash and whatnot. This spring, we wanna repaint the house."

"I'll wait til after Wrestlemania. I signed a lease. If I break it, I'll get penalized." Jay paused. "It was hard enough to explain to my folks why I sold my place in Tampa and moved. I told them about you guys during Christmas. Didn't tell them about how you guys took me. I just told them I met you and Bray and converted to your religion."

"How'd they take it?"

"My folks are neutral," Jay said, honestly. "They aren't supporting my decision to stay with you guys, but they aren't trying to stop me either. Like everyone else around me, they don't understand."

"Maybe they'll come around."

Jay shrugged. "Maybe, but I'm not gonna spin my wheels trying to convince them that following you guys was a good idea. I didn't bring up the suicide thing. That's not something I'm ready to discuss with my folks yet."

"Hey, whenever you're ready. No pressure." Luke flipped through the TV channels with the remote and grinned when he heard the classic rock music come through the TV speakers. "Well, I'll be dammed. We got something good to listen to." Luke set the remote down and fumbled through the front pocket of his jeans. "And you can open this while we listen."

"You got me something?" Jay gazed at the small white box Luke had placed in his lap.

"Well, yeah. Got it from a street vendor. Thought it would be something you'd like. Think of it as a late Christmas present."

"You didn't need to get me anything," Jay insisted, as he unwrapped the box and opened the lid.

"Well, I wanted to."

"Oh….wow. I like it!" Jay grinned as he held up a hematite Zuni bear that dangled from a black cord. "Thank you! Let me put this on."

"Nah, I'll get it." Luke slipped the pendant over Jay's head and secured it with his big but nimble fingers. "That suits you, Jay. Much more than a bunch of fancy jewelry."

Jay let a catlike purr escape his lips. _God, those hands! _he thought. _They make me feel so safe._ Sighing, he climbed off the bed. "Don't go anywhere," he warned his lover gently. "I need to use the bathroom real quick, and I'll be right out with something special for you."

Luke stretched out on the bed, contentedly listening to the classic rock music. Some old love song (if you could call it that) from Led Zeppelin played on the TV, and Luke had an idea of what his blonde lover was planning. Phone calls and texts could only go so far. He wanted Jay, live and in person. And he knew the feeling was mutual. He could hear bathroom noises-water running, a toilet flushing, teeth brushing-from behind the closed door.

Finally, the light in the bathroom turned off, and the door opened. Jay stepped out, barefoot and brazen, and approached the foot of the bed. He unbuttoned his maroon-colored workshirt and shrugged it off, letting it slip off his shoulders and drop to the floor. He then reached for his white undershirt and slowly pulled it up and over his head. He let it drop to the floor as well to join the other article of clothing.

Jay's eyes twinkled. "See something you like?"

Luke smiled. "I see a lot of something I like." Sure, Jay had gotten a little fluffy during his captivity/convalescence with the Wyatts, but the workouts at the Performance Center had replaced the fluff with the wiriness that Luke had come to know and love. Jay's blonde hair was longer than Luke remembered it, and it spilled across his forehead in what could only be described as an organized mess. His chest was broad and tanned, sprinkled with blonde hair. His bulldog tattoo stood out proudly on his left arm. The hematite bear dangled and gleamed between his shoulder blades.

Jay slinked towards the bed, his fingers slowly unzipping his jeans and drawing them lower on his hips. "Consider this a late Christmas present," he purred, a knowing grin spreading across his lips. It had been too long since he and Luke had been intimate, so they had a lot of lost time to make up for.

Luke scooted up against the headboard. "Forward much?"

"I don't see the point in wasting any more time," Jay smirked, as he climbed up onto the bed. He eased his jeans further down his hips with one hand as he glided across the sheets so that he could straddle his lover. His eyes darkened with pent-up lust as he let his hands travel across Luke's chest to grab his camouflage shirt. Jay pressed his forehead to Luke's. "Sooo...tomorrow's New Year's Day, and we don't have to be anywhere tomorrow. You wanna be in this for the long haul tonight?"

"You better believe it," Luke chuckled before his and his lover's lips met in a long-awaited kiss.

~~~ANGEL~~~

"Eat up," Daniel smiled, setting a plate in front of Bray and taking a seat of his own across from him. Daniel was now wearing some faded jeans and a flannel shirt that Bray had found in his dresser drawer. The shackle from his ankle was now gone, but he wasn't about to go anywhere. The landscape was too wild and dangerous to make a break for it from what Daniel could see, so he decided that staying put was a safer, more sensible option.

It was now Friday morning, and Bray and his newest "son" were back at the Wyatt compound. Bray figured that he and Daniel could spend a day or two engaged in some one-on-one study before flying out to Baltimore to join Luke, Jay and Erick for the Old School RAW taping. So after the Smackdown taping, Bray and Daniel parted company with his other three sons, who would travel and bunk with the rest of the roster.

Then, early on New Year's Day, Bray took the wheel of the RV, and Daniel was shackled to the front seat as a forced navigator, and together they made the seventeen hour journey back to Louisiana, stopping once along the way to gas up the old behemoth and catch a few hours rest.

During the trip, Bray talked at length about his new pet project, the Seven Diamonds Plus One, which were lessons gleaned from several religious books and the teacher, the Plus One, who'd teach those lessons to others. Daniel thought it was brainless dreck, but he nodded in agreement and engaged Bray with a few questions.

The Wyatt's patriarch also entertained his new son with amusing stories from his days as a long-haul trucker. Daniel laughed at a few of the anecdotes, but he was more surprised than amused. Bray drove a truck? Luke and Erick had been hired hands for Bray's uncle? He wondered what had taken place between Bray's trucking career and his arrival in the WWE that drove Bray off the rails and brought the hired help along with him.

Bray gazed down at the food that was offered him. On the plate was a plump omelet filled with cheddar cheese and green onion. On the top lay a handful of chopped tomatoes that were sprinkled with salt and pepper. Next to the omelet lay a salad of some sort, and next to that lay four buttered slices of toast. From the looks of it, Daniel was cooking breakfast for Bray as a gesture of goodwill. The kitchen wasn't technically advanced by any stretch (it did have a stove, an icebox, a toaster, and a coffee maker), but it was remarkably clean and decently stocked, and Daniel was able to cook with little difficulty.

"It's arugula," Daniel explained. "I'm trying to use up everything I found in the icebox. You should get the boys to eat more fruits and veggies."

"We used to eat a ton of them when we grew them on this property," Bray admitted. "We've gotten away from that while we've been on the road." A pause, while Bray picked up a fork and took a bite out of the omelet. "This is quite good. I didn't know you could cook."

"There's a lot of things that you don't know about me," Daniel shrugged cryptically, as he tucked into his own omelet. The two of them ate in slightly uncomfortable silence, with Bray gaging the atmosphere, and Daniel racking his brains trying to think of something to say.

Finally, he thought of something. "Thanks for letting me talk to Brie on New Year's."

"She's your fiancée," Bray answered him. "It wouldn't be right for me to completely cut her out of your life."

Daniel nodded. Bray Wyatt might have been a ruthless, determined, unpredictable man, but he wasn't heartless. On New Year's Eve, Bray allowed Daniel to make a brief phone call to Brie, to reassure her that he was okay, and to patiently answer as many questions that he was able to. Brie, like most of the talent on the roster, considered the Wyatts a group of religious fanatic nut jobs, and Daniel didn't see a need yet to disagree. But when Brie took a jab at the Wyatts that was loud enough for them to hear over the phone, he was instructed by Jay (rather sternly) to end the call.

Then, on Wednesday afternoon, after Bray and his newest convert pulled into a truck stop to catch some rest, Bray stepped outside to afford Daniel some privacy to make another crucial telephone call. And it was this phone call that made Daniel rethink his predicament:

~~~ANGEL~~~

_"Is Bray treating you okay?" _

_"I'm fine. We had breakfast early this morning, then we headed out. It's a seventeen-hour trip, so we've pulled into a truck stop in Chattanooga so we can both get some rest. Bray's outside putting gas in the RV, and I'm sitting up front."_

_"Can't you make a break for it?"_

_"Brie, I'm shackled to the RV. I can't go outside." Daniel could hear his __fiancée __gasp on the other end of the line, and he tried to reassure her. "It's not that bad, Babe."_

_"You're shackled?!" Brie's voice was a squeak. "You're chained up like an animal!"_

_"Brie, I'm not. Bray's just making sure that I don't bolt. Not that I plan to."_

_"So how's he treating you, aside from the shackles?"_

_"Actually, pretty well. Surprising huh, especially after the beatdown he and his sons gave me earlier. Really I've just had to listen to a few sermons, some trucking stories, nothing earth-shattering.__" Daniel paused. "Look, I know you're freaking out over what I've had to do, but I promise. I'm okay, and I'm as safe as I'll ever get with these guys."_

"_Well, it's not you being in any danger that worries me," Brie sighed. She kept her voice down, remembering the last time she'd spoken to Daniel. Jay had practically forced her fiancé to hang up the phone after she'd called them a bunch of mindless cult freaks, and Jay happened to hear her. "I know you can handle your business. What worries me is that you've chosen to join these guys in the first place, like you've decided to become one of them."_

"_I didn't have a choice at the time. Luke and Erick beat me to a pulp. If I'd have refused, they would have _ended _me, Brie. I'd be a mindless zombie, unable to talk, let alone move around and compete in the ring. And they could have hurt you too. I couldn't take that chance." _

_As Daniel talked, he realized just how defeated he sounded. _I've let some religious fanatic break me down! _he realized._ That's not me! Brie doesn't deserve some broken down cult member for a husband! I'm better than that! And Brie deserves better!

_As far as Daniel was concerned, Bray Wyatt was a master of trickery, lies and manipulations. The sad thing about it was that three men that Daniel knew of had fallen for his tricks, hook, line and sinker. What made it even sadder was that a man who had been in the WWE for the better part of two decades and should be wise to the ways of the business was now the Wyatt's lapdog and loyal lackey._

_At that moment, he decided that he wasn't going to be the next lackey. _

"_Brie," Daniel said. "I'm not one of them. And I'm gonna get back to you. I have an idea. When the smoke clears, everyone's gonna see the Wyatts for what they really are. But it's gonna take some time. Before I tell you what I'm planning, I have to know that you won't say anything about this, and that you'll support me."_

_After a moment of uncomfortable silence on the other end of the phone, Brie said, "Okay. It could be a suicide mission for all I know, but okay. I'll support you. Tell me everything…" _

~~~ANGEL~~~

"Well, this place is...different from what I'd expected."

Bray's smile slipped a notch. "You were expecting some kind of crazed Manson-type cult place, weren't you? Satanic rituals, orgies, voodoo, drinking blood, virgin sacrifices, that kind of thing?"

"Truthfully, yeah. I was." What Bray projected in the ring was nothing like what he was seeing and experiencing now. It left Daniel feeling rather unsettled.

"Y'know, I'm kinda surprised at how clean this place looks." Daniel remarked, gazing around at the primitive but clean kitchen.

"There's a family now, who lives on the compound," Bray explained. "They've been here about two months. The RV belongs to them, and they let me borrow it. They spent the first two weeks here cleaning the place. A widow with two high-school age sons and two daughters. One of the daughters is an Aspie. She thinks everyone's an angel." Bray chuckled at that, and then continued. "Anyway, Roselle lost her home after her husband died, I offered her and her kids a place to stay in exchange for taking care of things while we're out on the road. Another girl, Anna, lives here too, and she pitches in quite a bit. She arrived the day before Roselle and her kids did." Bray smiled softly. "So far, it's worked out pretty well."

"So where are they?" Daniel asked, after a bite of toast.

"Where are who?"

"The family that's taking care of things."

"They're visiting some relatives over in Tennessee for the holidays. Anna's visiting her foster parents in Missouri. They'll be back after we leave," Bray answered, before returning to his breakfast.

Bray finished the food on his plate, washing it down with a cup of coffee. It was perfect, hot and strong and bitter. "This was very good, Daniel. Thank you."

When the two of them were finished, Daniel collected the plates, cups and utensils to wash in the sink. He filled the sink with hot water and found some Castile soap under the sink to wash with. Briefly, Daniel wondered if Bray was the type who'd attach some great spiritual value to a task as menial as washing dishes. Bray began to protest mildly, but Daniel held up a hand to shush him. "I'm part of this family," he insisted quietly. "I should start pulling my weight."

Bray got up from the table. "I'll help," he offered quietly, picking up a dish towel. "Least I can do."

Daniel smiled inwardly. So far, his plan was working. _Lull Bray into a false sense of security. Say everything he wants to hear. Act like the willing disciple he wants me to be. Then, when he least expects it, strike fast and strike hard._

_When I'm done with you, Bray, you and your converts won't know what hit you. _

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: As I write this, it's January 25, 2015. Roman Reigns won the Royal Rumble. I don't dislike him, and I have nothing against him, but he's not ready for prime time yet, and I think he should have had a few months in the upper-mid card to work on his ring and mic skills. Vince McMahon basically said "FUCK YOU FANS. I'm going to get my way and Reigns is my next face, whether you want him or not." I have a feeling that Brock/Reigns (if the WWE's going that route for WM31) will be a disaster. Just my unbiased opinion. Okay, enough ranting. **

**BTW, if you want to read more Bray, check out redsandman99's work. Her Bray is a sick, twisted bastard, and he's latched onto Dean Ambrose. Check out **_**The Darkness Inside, Chase The Light **_**(the sequel), **_**Trust, Mine, And He Had A Name, **_**and **_**Look To The Stars.**_

**If this chapter seems a little disjointed, I'm loopy and tired at the moment. Hope it reads okay:)**

**REVIEWS = LOVE**


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Whoever thinks that Roman Reigns should turn heel and become the next Paul Heyman guy, raise your hand! *Raises my hand* I really think that's the way to go. If Lesnar's supposedly leaving after Wrestlemania, then who's Paul gonna latch onto next? **

**To everyone reading and reviewing, a big fat THANKS! The support means the world to me, and I hope I can do the Daniel-Bryan-joins-the-Wyatts storyline justice. I'm rewriting just two, three weeks of WWE history this time around, so it's a little easier than a year's worth or a decade's worth.**

**BTW, the RAW taping won't be a flashback in this chapter because it will happen in real-time. **

**DISCLAIMER: Please see the previous chapters. Dialog between the Wyatt's and Daniel after the match is from the backstage promo between them on Old School RAW.**

_**Chapter Four**_

_I thought the weekend of one-on-one time was just what I needed to nudge Daniel firmly over to our side. And from the looks of things, it seemed to work. During that weekend back on the compound, he had quite a few questions about my newest pet project. What books to read. What lessons that needed to be learned. Even how to teach them. When that weekend was up, I assumed that Daniel Bryan would be an excellent Plus One._

_Yeah, the boys and I stuck Daniel with tons of daggers in our efforts to bring him to our side, and he still managed to stay on his feet. You gotta admire that kind of courage. The WWE Universe chose him as their champion, just like he chose them as his followers. They were moths gathering around a giant flame. But I believe that in his pursuit of glory, Daniel lost sight of who really was controlling the fire. It wasn't him. It wasn't his fans. It wasn't his fiancée. It wasn't the Authority. It wasn't me, my "sons" or even Abigail. It was something much bigger. _

_So when we arrived in Baltimore late Sunday night, my expectations were at an all time high. Daniel Bryan was destined for great things, a true transformation, a new path and a new life, and he was eager to accompany us on our journey. Which was why I questioned Erick and Luke's behavior on Monday night. I chalked up our loss as a miscommunication between the boys. Luke thought he had the legal tag. So did Daniel. They'd gotten their signals crossed. We'd work on that and make sure it didn't happen again._

_Well...if I only knew then what I know now._

_Abigail often said to me, "The world's an evil place. You gotta get them before they get you, because a rattlesnake's skin is the same color as the leaves. That's how I managed to survive. I got the best of them before they got the best of me." _

_I should have paid closer attention to those words. Because if I had, then my boys and I wouldn't have gotten bit so hard._

~~~ANGEL~~~

_"Your face, my Thane, is like a book where one may read strange things...To deceive everyone look like everyone else. Be welcoming: show welcome in your eyes, your hand, your tongue. Look like the innocent flower but be the serpent under it. We must provide for… him that's coming. And you must leave tonight's great business to me. Business that will shape the rest of our lives."  
>No Sweat Shakespeare, Macbeth Modern Translation: Act 1, Scene 5<em>

"...My mom would take the cinnamon rolls that you get in the grocery store that you take out of a can and bake, and she'd layer them in a bundt pan with butter and chocolate chips and put all that in the oven. On Sunday morning, the whole house would smell like cinnamon and chocolate," Jay recalled at breakfast Monday morning. He, Bray and the others were at a Perkins restaurant not far from the hotel the roster was staying at enjoying breakfast. Beneath a backdrop of some upbeat adult contemporary music, the air was thick with the fragrance of freshly brewed coffee and cinnamon rolls and speckled with bits and pieces of conversation.

"Kinda reminds me of when my dad took me cross-country when I was nine," Luke chimed on, as he refilled his coffee cup, then Jay's. "There's this big truck stop in Colorado, near Loveland, and they serve sweet rolls that are almost as big as a dinner plate. Dad bought one, and between the two of us, we polished that sucker off. I swear I was licking cinnamon and icing off my fingers the entire day," The boys chuckled at that visual.

Bray refreshed his own cup, and then added milk. "It kinda interests me that so many of our life experiences are food-related. Either you're making something or you're eating something." A pause, as he took a sip from his coffee. "Speaking of which, Daniel here makes a pretty decent cheese omelet."

Daniel shrugged. "It wasn't anything earth-shattering. I'm part of this family now. Might as well start pulling my weight. And speaking of family, I think that when the time's right, the whole world's gonna see this family for what they really are." he added. He waited a beat, and then lifted up his full coffee cup. "In fact, I know this is kinda cheesy, but I wanna propose a toast."

A grin crossed Daniel's lips. "To the Wyatts. May they all get everything they deserve."

"I'll drink to that," Bray nodded, clueless to the double meaning. The boys chuckled but lifted their cups and clinked them before tucking into their breakfasts.

As Daniel ate, he thought back to the mini devotional that Bray had held in their hotel room earlier in the morning.

Luke and Erick had knelt on the hotel room floor earlier in the morning, letting Bray's words sink into their minds. Jay sat cross-legged on the floor, his attention complete and undivided, his eyes shining. He looked like a Moonie in the middle of a religious experience.

Daniel sat cross-legged on the floor as well, next to the blonde veteran, carefully schooling his expression so as not to betray his boredom and disgust. The sermon rolled off of him like water off the back of a duck;

_"When I was young, I learned that the world can be dark and scary. You take things for granted, and you're lulled into a false sense of security. Then some event happens that catches you completely off guard, and you're left flailing around in the dark. Darkness is cold. Darkness is scary. And while you're stumbling around lost and terrified, you're desperate to find some help, some comfort, some truth, some light._

_"But darkness is necessary, because if you don't have darkness, then the light can't shine. Well, if you're trapped and lost in the darkness, that light is as close as any prayer. All you gotta do is say, _Lord, help! Turn on the lights! I need Your light! _If you haven't figured it out by now, it's the light of the Lord. He is the light that shines brightest in the dark, and His light will never go out."_

_Pretty words, _Daniel had thought in disgust. He'd heard enough of Bray Wyatt's pretty words that weekend to last him the next five-hundred years. _Nothing but pretty words. Sooner than you think, I'll show the world what a group of mindless minions you really are. _

_We'll see if those pretty words will help you then._

~~~ANGEL~~~

_RAW Taping 1/6/14  
>Baltimore, Maryland<em>

"We're here," announced Bray, lighting his lantern. The Wyatts' entrance music began and the lights were very, very dim.

"Daniel Bryan is a Wyatt family member," announced JBL, as the Wyatts' entrance music slithered through the arena. The lights were very, very dim, and it was almost impossible to make out the four shapes approaching the ring. "And there's no stopping the Wyatts now."

"I'd like to see what Daniel Bryan looks like, Bradshaw," Michael Cole said. "How he's gonna act tonight."

"You'll see him, Michael."

"Well...where is he?"

At the entrance ramp, Erick gave Daniel a nudge forward. "Come on!" he hissed loud enough for only Daniel to hear. "Get a move on."

Daniel shuffled towards the Wyatt's patriarch. The dim light revealed his full beard, shaggy hair, and blue jumpsuit that he'd worn the night he was taken. He gazed into Bray's eyes like a man possessed before he followed his new "brothers" to the ring. The Usos and Mysterio would go up against Erick, Luke and Daniel, with Bray watching them at ringside. Jay was in Vince McMahon's temporary office discussing plans for his return to active competition in the WWE, but he would watch as much of the match as he could once his meeting was finished.

JBL grinned. "There he is."

"Wow, this is surreal," Michael Cole said, shuddering.

JBL was unfazed by Cole's creeped-out behavior. "You know, I think Daniel Bryan made the right decision."

"Yeah, JBL, but somehow I can't believe that Daniel Bryan has joined the Wyatts," Cole said in dismay. "I mean, I understand the reasons why, I guess, but...I just, I just can't see him with this group."

"Michael," JBL pointed out, "If you had the holy hell beaten out of you by somebody day in and day out, you'd do things you thought were unfathomable at one time too."

Cole nodded; he couldn't disagree with that statement. "Daniel Bryan said last week, _You were always right. _Telling that to Bray Wyatt," he explained to the viewing audience, as Bray eased his muscular frame into the rocking chair that was situated right next to the ring. "_No matter how many matches I've won, how hard these people cheer for me, the machine wouldn't let me win."_

When the lights turned back on, Bray was situated in his rocking chair at ringside. Luke and Erick were behind him, and Daniel stood right next to Bray.

The fans shouted _NO! NO! NO! _as Daniel leaned over to hear Bray whisper in his ear.

"Don't be afraid, Daniel," Bray reassured him. "These people are insignificant. Their opinion means nothing." Daniel flinched inwardly but kept a poker face as he listened to the encouragement and took his place on the ring apron.

He sighed as the audience attempted to start a _Daniel Bryan _chant that died quickly once the match started. As Michael Cole stressed to the TV audience that Daniel was a fighter, and a dragon, and that he'd make the right decision, Jimmy and Luke tangled up at the start. However, they quickly headed to their corners, though not before Luke decided to taunt Jimmy.

"Knock yourself out," Luke mouthed, as he tagged Daniel in.

Meanwhile, JBL, played Devil's Advocate as Rey Mysterio stepped in to face the Wyatt's newest member. "Well, anybody out here in the WWE Universe would have done the same thing if they were in Daniel Bryan's shoes. Besides, he fits right in! Look at him, he _looks_ like one of them! What's the difference between him and these other guys!"

Daniel stepped into the ring to square off against Rey, which resulted in a nice, although short-lived pop of cheers from the fans. _This is gonna get sad, _he thought to himself. His eyes locked with Rey's, and even through the mask, Daniel could catch the questioning look on his opponent's face. _Sorry, buddy, _Daniel mouthed before he floored Rey with a vicious right hand. He followed up by picking up Rey by the back of his shirt and delivering more hard rights and a high knee. He bounced Rey off the ropes and delivered a hard knee that knocked the masked luchador right to the mat.

From his comfortable spot in his rocking chair, Bray looked on and grinned.

At the broadcast table, Cole commented on Daniel's new viciousness and demeanor. "Even his facial expressions are different tonight!"

Eventually, Rey managed to launch Daniel through the ropes and out of the ring. The newest Wyatt gathered his wits as Bray shouted at him to get back in the ring. "Go get 'em, Daniel!" Before Daniel could regather his wits, Rey dove through the ropes and plancha-ed him to the floor. When Luke and Erick tried to intervene, the Uso's vaulted the ropes and plancha-ed them as well. After the Wyatts recovered their wits, they returned to the ring to prevent a count-out. Deciding that he needed a breather, Daniel tagged in Erick. Rey decided he needed to catch his breath as well and tagged in Jey Uso.

Erick wasted no time, putting Jey in the vicious vice grip he'd placed Cody Rhodes in nearly a week ago, before lifting him up for a Fallaway Slam. After Bray berated his charges for wasting so much time, Erick tagged Daniel back in. The newest Wyatt kicked and punched away relentlessly at Jey, who was trapped in the Wyatt's corner.

A chorus of _YES! YES! YES! _rang in Daniel's ears. Even after joining a group as odd and crazy and (from all outward appearances) evil, his fans were still trying to back him. It made his heart twist slightly.

Letting the chants roll off of him, Daniel stretched Jey out between the ropes and then bounced himself off the ropes from the opposite side to administer a hard kick to Jey's back, which sent the Uso tumbling out onto the arena floor.

Bray's eyes sparked merrily as he watched his boys take the Uso apart. So far, they were working like a well-oiled machine.

Erick got the tag, and he tossed Jey back into the ring like he was a rag doll. A few stomps and punches, and Erick Irish whipped Jey into a neutral corner. He rushed at Jay, who attempted a Superkick between Erick's eyes. It missed, but Jey was undaunted as he rushed the big man. Erick tried picking Jey up, but Jey managed to leap-frog Erick and plant a Superkick beneath the big man's chin.

Erick went down like a shot, dazed, and so did Jey. However, Jey found it in him to climb to his feet and stagger back to his corner to tag in Rey.

Mysterio wasted no time. He hit Erick with a Hurricanrana that set up a 619. Jimmy Uso got the tag off the 619 but missed a splash when Erick rolled out of the way. Luke stretched out his hand to tag in, but before Erick could reach, Daniel tagged himself in and stepped through the ropes.

"_What the hell are you doing, Daniel?!"_ Luke exclaimed, as he stepped in to confront the newest Wyatt. _"He was reaching for me, not you!" _An argument broke out between Luke and Daniel, with the referee in the middle trying to keep the peace.

"One of you! Get out!" the referee snapped. For a single crackling second, Luke looked like he was going to deck Daniel. Recognizing the volatility of the situation, Daniel decided to step back between the ropes and onto the apron.

Luke charged towards the Uso's corner like a bull, taking Mysterio out with a thunderous right hook. He attempted to set Jimmy up for a power bomb, but Jimmy caught Luke with a rollup for a very important win.

The Wyatts were thoroughly embarrassed, and they chased the Usos and Rey out of the ring before they had a chance to celebrate. Once the winners were out of the ring, Erick and Luke turned their attentions towards a nervous-looking Daniel. For a moment, it looked like Luke and Erick were going to dismantle their new "brother," but Bray rushed into the ring to break up the fight before it had a chance to start.

"Boys! Calm down! Don't do anything you're gonna regret!" Bray ordered his "sons." A loss wasn't the way that Bray wanted the debut of his newest family to end with, but he'd sort everything out once they were backstage. _It was a miscommunication, _he thought to himself, as he and his boys watched the Usos and Rey leave the ring. _We'll just have to improve on our teamwork next time we're out here._

_I mean, he's chosen to be part of this family, so he wouldn't dream of driving a wedge between us all, right?_

~~~ANGEL~~~

_Oh the games people play now  
>Every night and every day now<br>Never meaning what they say now  
>Never saying what they mean<em>

_While they wile away the hours  
>In their ivory towers<br>Till they're covered up with flowers  
>In the back of a black limousine<br>-Joe South, "Games People Play"_

"_What the hell was that all about, Daniel?" _Luke demanded loudly, in the locker room following the match. _"_I had the legal tag, and then _you_ put yourself in the ring! I was the legal man!"

Erick crossed his massive forearms. "We had that match won, and you pull a stunt like that?!"

"Erick! Luke! Come on! Let me explain! I _wanted_ to join this family. I came here to learn, to be transformed! From a man...into a monster. I know I came here to learn, I can also teach! Because unlike either of you, I've been a been a Tag Team Champion!"

"So you're implying that we don't know how to work as a team?" Erick growled, the tone in his voice threatening.

Daniel flinched as Erick drew closer; the look on his face spelled trouble, and he had to soften his tone. "Hey, calm down," Daniel wheedled, as Luke held Erick back. "I was Tag Team Champion with Kane. A man as big as either of you. So let me contribute. Next week, let me team with you, Harper. Or let me team with you, Rowan."

"That won't be necessary, Daniel," Bray interjected, his voice firm. "Because next week, you'll be teaming with me."

Daniel grinned. Erick and Luke looked uneasy.

"Teaming with _you, _Bray?!" Erick's eyebrows arched in surprise. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"You guys got your signals crossed tonight," Bray explained. "It's not easy when you have a new member of the family. You have to adjust. We all had to adjust when Jay joined the fold. Daniel's no different. We just have to relearn how to work together." He paused. "Daniel didn't come to us shrink-wrapped. He wants to learn and be transformed from a man into a monster.

"I spent an entire weekend studying with him," Bray continued, as Daniel looked on and beamed. "Eating meals with him. Walking around on the compound with him. I didn't see or feel or hear anything that made me think he has an ulterior motive. You heard him admit on national TV that I was right. _No matter how many matches I've won, how hard these people cheer for me, the machine wouldn't let me win._ They were _his words, _boys.

"Daniel didn't join this family so he could drive a wedge between us. He joined to become one of us. And being part of this family isn't all sunshine and roses! Sometimes we screw up. We argue, we fight. We do stuff to each other that we hate. But at the end of the day, we love, and take care of, and look after, and do for each other. We work together! Because we're a family."

Erick and Luke gazed at each other, then glanced at Daniel, and then stared down at the floor. That was definitely true. They were family, not by blood, but they were family all the same.

Erick was the first one to speak up after a tense silence. "Bray's right," he said, glancing up. "We're a family. And we just have to relearn how to work together."

Luke met Daniel's gaze and held out a large hand. "Sorry I blew up at you."

Daniel nodded and took Luke's hand to shake. "Apology accepted," he said, the bland smile on his face easily concealing his duplicity. _This game's gonna be fun, _he thought.

~~~ANGEL~~~

In Vince McMahon's temporary office, Jay was playing a similar game with his boss.

"The way I figure, Jason, this will allow us to re-introduce you to the WWE after your prolonged illness," Vince McMahon explained, as he lay out some plans for Jay for the next few months. "The Elimination Chamber's a great place to show off a few spots. Then we'll set you up with a run for the IC Championship against Big E. Langston. You'll be a five-time champ in that department. That's pretty prestigious."

Jay nodded and smiled slightly. "That's great, and I appreciate that. But I know you, Vince. You'll throw me a bone once in a while to keep me and the fans quiet. What will convince me that this time will be any different?"

A year ago, Jay would have jumped at the opportunity to hold a championship again. But that was a year ago, and Jay was a whole different animal now, and he could easily sense where this was leading. Vince gave off the aura of some smarmy used car salesman or some lowlife scammer bilking money out of a senior citizen with a fixed income. Two kinds of people that Jay couldn't stand. "So what's Big E's pet project? Movie? TV show? Action figure? New Twitter account?"

"Pet project?" Vince cocked an eyebrow. "There's no pet project involved here. Why would you think that?"

"Well, Vince," Jay pointed out. "Last time you gave me a chance to compete for that championship, you made me drop the strap to Mizanin on the 1000th RAW episode, all because he was promoting a movie."

Jay narrowed his eyes and continued. "It hasn't failed. I get a bone, and then someone with a pet project takes it away. Remember 2011? I became World Champion after Edge left. How long did I hold it? Two days! _Two days!_ And one of those days didn't count, because you were too busy celebrating The Rock's birthday on RAW. Then you make me drop the championship to some undeserving third-gen guy on national TV. Just so you could promote him coming back to Smackdown."

"Jason, you knew Randy was switching rosters at the time. I had to make sure the ratings stayed solid."

"Okay, Vince. You have TV ratings to worry about, and I get that. But was it necessary to have him announce to everyone in the audience that HE was the new champ? That HURT, Vince! Almost as much as that God-awful blue dot storyline. Boy, am I glad _that_ never got off the ground! I never got a chance to prove how worthy I was. I never got a chance to carry Smackdown on my own! And how many world championships has Randy Orton held? Ten? Eleven?"

"Be reasonable, Jason," Vince said, in an effort to placate the blonde veteran. "I made sure you had another title run after Money In The Bank that year—"

"_It was a lousy one!"_ Jay snapped, cutting Vince off abruptly. "I looked like a complete and utter tool at Summerslam that year, just to make Orton look good! My rematch on the Smackdown after was a joke, too!" He paused, and then fixed Vince with an ice cold stare. "When did you decide that your superstars had to arrive in the WWE shrink-wrapped?"

When Vince didn't answer, Jay continued. "When did it suddenly matter that they had to belong to a family with prestige and history in order to make it here? And when did it suddenly become important to give a strap to the guy that's only coming in part time or promoting a movie or the diva who's on a reality show and is more important for her scenic qualities? That shouldn't matter, Vince. They should all work as hard as the guy who won an essay contest to get into this business, or the guy who spent his last quarter's tuition money to train in the ring."

No response. Jay took that as a good sign and pressed on. "I was in the ring working matches when Orton was still in middle school, and when Batista was cutting his teeth in WCW! My friends and I drove across frozen lakes in Canada in the dead of winter to perform in front of maybe thirty, forty people in a school gymnasium at a First Nation's outpost, and earn barely enough for gas money to get back home. I had bill collectors in my phone because of the debts I took on trying to make it in this business.

"I sacrificed, and I busted my butt, and I took every opportunity I could to better myself. But that kind of sacrifice doesn't matter anymore, at least to you. You had to have your precious third-gen golden boy as your face of the WWE, so you trample all over someone who's busted their butt for this industry for the better part of two decades!"

Jay sat back in his chair and folded his arms, his gaze flinty. Vince's eyes were equally hard, as he and Jay stared each other down. The silence that followed almost hurt. Jay heard a toilet flush in the distance, and he hoped that his sudden outburst hadn't flushed his career.

Finally, after what felt like hours (it really only was a minute or two) Vince nodded his head. "Okay. I'll let that slide because you're obviously upset."

Jay stared at his boss incredulously. It was often said behind Vince McMahon's back that he was the Devil incarnate, and the blonde veteran could almost see the horns on Vince's head.

The words, _I'm not upset. I just told you the truth, and you just can't handle it, _stayed in Jay's head. Vince McMahon just didn't get it. Either that, or he did, and he was too afraid of change.

_Just like the masses, _Jay thought, and suddenly, Bray's words made even better sense._ The masses want to silence and destroy people like us because we terrify them with the idea of change, which is firmly rooted in truth. Truth makes the masses stop and think. Are they living in truth, or are they living a lie? Truth brings change, and that change brings truth. _

_Yeah. I'm not upset at all. It's about time Vince gets a taste of the truth. _

A sly look crossed Jay's face, and he locked eyes with his shady boss. "You know, Vince. It's _not_ me being upset. It's me telling you the truth, and apparently that's difficult for you to face. You insist on forcing the same superstars down everyone's throats, while there are dozens of talented guys ready to go out and prove themselves and win over some new fans.

"The truth is, you wanna keep everything as it is, because you're afraid to make a move that could cost your company some money. Would you rather take a few chances and lose a little money in the beginning, or stay right where you are and lose a lot at the end? Because that's what'll happen if you keep doing what you're doing. The fans will get burned out and find another place to spend their money."

Jay got up from his seat. "Don't get me wrong, Vince. I'm happy that I'm returning to the ring, and I'll do whatever it takes to keep myself relevant. But things are gonna change, and change quickly. Mark my words." With that parting shot, he headed for the door. "I'll see myself out, Vince."

Vince shot a glare fully loaded with darts at Jay's back. _The nerve of that man!_ Assuming that Vince didn't know what was best for his company anymore! Accusing Vince of pushing others and promoting pet projects at his expense! _Well, so much for Reso's push, _Vince thought acidly as he reached for his cell phone to make a few phone calls. _I never liked that creepy little bastard anyway. _

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: To me, this chapter was a bit disjointed. Writing kayfabe is not easy, but I hope I made it work. I don't know if Vince dislikes Jay Reso in real life, so a lot of the dialog between the two of them was from how I perceive their working relationship, mixed in with a few of my opinions on how Jay's been treated the past three or four years. **

**The truck stop I mentioned is Johnson's Corner, home of gigantic cinnamon rolls and awesome fried chicken dinners (shameless plug).**

**Also, I have a VERY important announcement. I will no longer accept Guest reviews. In some of the stories I've read and critiqued, anonymous readers will log in as a guest and bash the story, the writer, or both, with impunity. To me, that's a form of cyberbullying, which is something I WON'T tolerate, and something I WON'T permit. It only takes a few minutes to create an FFDN account, and if someone's got issues with my work, I'll be glad to engage in discussion via private message. I don't bite, and I'll always accept concrit.**

**REVIEWS = LOVE **


End file.
